First snow
by Copper booom
Summary: first snow of the season. Rory is at yale and Lorelai is out of town. the best things in lorelai's like have happend when it snowed. will she pass this aloung to rory? or will this frozen rain bring trouble to Rory Gilmore...LOGAN:RORRY..CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Rory Gilmore woke up with a huge smile on her face. She jumped out of her bed and ran over to the window of her dorm room. She looked out over the gorgeous campus in a trance. "I smell snow" she whispered quietly to herself. She then remembered that her mother was away this weekend but decided to go for a snow walk any way. She ran to her closet pulled on a pair of light blue corduroys and a pure white long sleeved sweater. She opened her top drawer took out a white hat and 2 white gloves. She slipped on a pair of white boots and ran out the door.

Logan Huntzberger woke up to the sound of Finn, one of his roommates, snoring. He rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his window. "Snow…wet cold snow" he said with an aggravated tone. He stood there for a long while in a dream like trance thinking of_ her. I wonder what she is doing right now he thought. _He then looked over at the clock witch read 1:58 am. _Sleeping of curse. _He walked back over to his bed, sat down, and rubbed his eyes. He was about to try to go to sleep when he decided to take a walk. He got dresses grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	2. in the snow

Rory walked slowly through the snow, looking around in awe. After walking around for 20 minuets she sat down on a bench to relax. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Snow." She whispered. "Snow" he said sitting down next to her. Rory opened her eyes slowly to see Logan Huntzberger sitting next to her. "Hey Ace" he said "Talking to you're self again?" Rory's fair skinned cheeks turned a rosy pink color. Logan loved how he could make her blush. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing" He replied with his normal smirk. Logan looked over at Rory. _Oh my god she is gorgeous!!!_ He thought looking away. Rory looked at Logan. _Wow he looks amazing…………am I falling for Logan??? No….. I cant be. _Their eyes met and Rory knew that she was or maybe already had. This scared her. "Oh my gosh! I have to go!" she said. "Wait!" Logan said grabbing her arm, "Let me walk you to your dorm." "No I have to leave" she said pulling free and with that ran away down the snow covered path. Logan watched her go and then turned sadly and walked back to his dorm.


	3. cold, wet, sad, puppy dog

Logan put on warm clothes and lit the fire place, still deep in thought. His thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. _Its 3:10am who the hell could that be, he thought. _As if she could hear his thoughts came the answer, "Logan it's me…Rory." "Rory"? Logan said opening the door slightly. He looked at Rory who was wet and covered with snow. "What are you doing here, Ace?" he asked looking out of his warm room into her big blue eyes. "I forget my room keys and no one is answering the door at my room….and well its 3 am ……and I didn't know where to go." Logan looked out at Rory who looked like a cold, wet, sad puppy dog and caved. "Come on in" Logan said. Rory walked in Logan's suite and looked around. Logan started to leave to room. "Where are you going?" Rory asked. "To get you some dry clothes" Logan responed. Logan came out holing a sweat shirt and sweat pants. You can change in the bath room… its right over there" Logan said pointing her in the direction of the bathroom. Rory came out of the bathroom dressed it sweats to see Logan holding to mugs. "Here…coffee" "thanks" they sat down on the coach by the fire place "I can't believe this" Rory muttered. "What?" Logan asked suppressed bye her aggravated tone. "I mean I ran away from you like that and now here you are being so nice to me…." Rory said. "Why did you run away like that ?" Logan asked. "I don't know" she said looking away. Logan picked up her hand and looked strait into her eyes. _Just tell her Huntzberger … TELL HER! _Logan told himself_. I should just tell him... Tell him Rory!_ She commanded herself."I got scared…" Rory said quietly. "Scared? Of what? of me?" Logan asked. "No of us……." She said lowering her voice even more…"you mean….?" Logan said his face brightening "There is an us..? Oh Rory please let there be an us… I like you. Okay? There I said it. I like you!" Rory smiled at Logan … that's all it took one smile and he could melt away. The smile said it all. They both knew they would have to talk about this again later but right now words where not needed. Rory leaded back and Logan put his arm around her and there they lay, on the couch, with only the light of the fire brightening the room. _Wow she **is** amazing. _Logan thought looking down at the sleeping Rory. Specks of light danced across her face from the fire. Logan was in love!

AN: hope you enjoy let me kno if i should go on please RR


End file.
